You plus Me equals My Best Dream
by whovianhalfblood
Summary: Summer after High School AU. Rose goes to a friend of a friend's graduation party and meets a kid everyone calls Crim. He is quickly smitten by her and finds a creative way to get her number. Rose thinks he would probably make a good friend.


It was about a week before Rose's high school graduation, and she was starting to wonder about a graduation party. There was no way she'd be able to afford a ticket for the school-sponsored party. Her cap and gown had cost her plenty already, and she still was short of what she needed for her housing and books for her first term at uni. Her best friend Martha's parents would probably throw a big party for her, though. At least, they had for Martha's sister the year before.

But Rose was met with disappointment when she approached Martha about graduation plans. "Sorry, Rose, but I told my parents that I didn't want to host a graduation party. I'd rather just go out to dinner with Jack, and if I'm not too tired after that, I'm planning on going to Donna's graduation party."

Donna was a close friend of Mickey's and Martha's from work. Rose had met Donna before at a party and during a few adventures she'd gone on with her friends. The two girls got along very naturally and never dealt with the awkwardness that sometimes comes with being around a friend-of-a-friend. But Donna went to Jack's school, which was specialized towards kids interested in Maths or Science, so the two didn't see each other very much. Which apparently meant they weren't close enough for Rose to be invited to Donna's graduation party.

Rose sighed and pulled out her phone to text Mickey.

 _Hey, you're not going to the school graduation party, are you?_

When she turned her phone back on after school, there was a text from Mickey. _No. Cause I'm lame like that. Do you remember Donna Noble?_

Of course this would happen. _Yeah, are you going to her grad party too?_

 _Yes :)_

With an air of resignation, Rose flopped onto a seat in the back of the bus. Her two friends in the whole wide world were going to the same party that _she_ wasn't invited to. It was just her luck. She'd always been the friend of the background, but she'd thought it hadn't been so bad since Martha and Mickey had broken up a year ago. The two of them had tension now, so they both went to Rose before the other. But apparently, she still was prone to be left behind. In a fit of frustration, she sent another text to Mickey. _I feel like every single one of my friends is going. I wish I knew her well enough to be invited._

Almost as soon as she sent it, she regretted it. The text would make her feel clingy and needy. Besides, she could always do something with Shareen, her friend who was already in uni, the night of graduation. So she was surprised that night when Mickey texted back, _You are invited! I just talked to her and she said that she just doesn't have contact info, but you're totally invited. Thursday night!_

Elated, Rose did a happy dance for a couple of minutes before asking Mickey for more details about the party. She wasn't going to be left behind and alone on graduation night after all! She was going to a party and she was going to have a blast instead!

^v^v^v^v^

The hours leading up to the ceremony brought Rose a lot of anxiety. She didn't want to wrinkle or rip her graduation gown on the bus, and her tassel kept obstructing her sight. She wanted to look perfect. Her mum was frantic and doted on Rose all morning, which she was never good at dealing with when she was anxious. Rose had also never been to a graduation ceremony, so she had no idea what to expect. And there was no way Jackie would be able to afford one of those gorgeous flower leis to give her, so she didn't even mention how badly she longed for one.

Then came the ceremony itself. One of the speeches given was fantastic, but the others almost put her to sleep. When she had walked up towards the stage, she ended up being first in line on her side, which meant the people in charge were rushing her. They handed her an empty diploma case for an official picture (that her mother won't be able to buy), and after the picture, nobody would take the case from her. Then her name was announced, and she had to walk across the stage to receive her diploma with a diploma case already in her hand. She faked a smile, and the elderly gentleman who handed her diploma to her was kind and simply switched with her. Still, that didn't stop Rose from being mortally embarrassed by the whole incident. While the rest of the names were called, Rose sat down and fought her hardest to keep from sobbing. Being in a large graduation class meant even more people were likely to have noticed her mistake, but at least she had more time to calm herself down.

After the ceremony, though, Jackie surprised Rose with a lei made of candy wrapped in plastic wrap. "I know it's not a real one like all the other kids are getting, but this one was made by—"

Rose interrupted her with a big hug. "It's perfect Mum! Thank you!" The thought of her mum staying up and making a candy lei for her, wanting to make up for not being able to afford a real one, finally brought Rose to tears.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" Jackie pulled back and looked into Rose's face.

"Nothing, really. I'll tell you on the bus," Rose choked as she wiped her eyes. On the way home, Rose told her mum about how she'd wanted a lei but knew it couldn't be afforded, and then about her mistake with the diploma case for the picture. Then she told Jackie about how grateful she was for the effort put into making the candy lei. The two hugged again, then started gushing about how wonderful the first speech was and laughing at how dreadful the others were.

When Jackie left for work, she teased Rose, "Now don't go having any fun tonight! You're an adult now, and you've got to be responsible," then laughed with Rose as she closed the door. Rose spent the couple hours before the party changing out of her fancy dress and into her favorite jeans and t-shirt, staring at her diploma, doodling scenes from her day, and reading.

Rose left in plenty of time to arrive early to the party, but she got off at the wrong bus stop and biked around for half an hour before admitting to herself she was lost. She called Mickey, who was able to help her figure out what she'd done wrong, but she was still almost an hour late to the party.

When she finally arrived, everybody was on the ground playing Apples to Apples. Donna looked up and rushed over to her. "Rose, I'm so sorry I wasn't able to invite you directly! We get along so well, it's a shame we haven't had one another's numbers before now." As she said this, she grabbed Rose's phone and put in her contact info. "Right. Now shoot me a text so I have your info." Rose smiled and did as Donna suggested, then went to sit down with the rest of the group next to Mickey. There were only about ten other people there, and she was surprised at how small the party was. Everybody then proceeded to introduce themselves to her (which was utterly pointless, as she would never remember everyone's name).

They played the game for a little while until people started getting distracted between the snacks and soda. Mickey was the only person there who she really knew, though, and Martha had texted Rose to say she wouldn't be coming after all. So when Mickey left just 45 minutes after Rose had arrived ("I have to work early in the morning"), Rose wasn't quite sure what to do. She did know Donna, but not super well, and she didn't know anybody else. This made her feel extremely awkward, but she didn't want to be rude by leaving so soon without a proper reason. For a little while, she hung around just sipping a soda and listening to the main conversation, occasionally offering some input.

But then she heard a couple of people arguing about Harry Potter and she jumped from a sense of awkwardness to an energy of excitement. Rose quickly turned around and joined in on the conversation about her favorite series. The guy, who she remembered somebody referring to as Crim, was much more passionate about the books and was fighting with the other girl about whether or not they were just for kids. Rose personally agreed with Crim that they weren't kids books. The other girl gave up on the argument and left while Rose and Crim gushed about Harry Potter, then about other books that they loved, and then about whatever their conversation led them to talk about.

At one point, Rose mentioned something about Jack. "Wait, how do you know Jack?" Crim pried.

"Well, I work with him, at least until he leaves the job in a week. But he's also dating my best friend," she explained.

"Jack is one of my best friends," he remarked. "He's a really cool dude."

Their conversation continued wandering. They talked about all sorts of things. Near the end of the party, Crim asked Rose what her ideal job would be.

"Ooh, I'd really love to be an architect! I love the idea of coming up with new designs for buildings, to make them not just functional, but creative and pleasing to the eye, too. You know, I really wish that I could have been a part of the team that designed Apple's new headquarters. Have you heard about it?"

"Yeah, I heard that they were opening a new headquarters, but I don't know much about the building itself."

Rose felt excitement bubble up within her once more. "I read this wonderful article about it! It's shaped sort of a like a spaceship and the doors are the biggest glass doors ever made..." She went on and on about how amazing the building for the headquarters was and how badly she wished that she could have been a part of it.

When she finally stopped talking long enough to breathe, Crim remarked, "You know, I think I'd really like to read that article. Would you mind sending it to me?"

"Uh ye- yeah, sure. Let me look it up again real quick," Rose stammered out. This meant she'd be giving her phone number to a boy she'd just met. Not only that but because of how the situation had played out, she'd be the one to say the words "What's your number?" She found it quickly, and, wanting to avoid those romanticized words and getting unwanted attention from the rest of the kids, she stumbled "So should I email you or... ?"

Crim smiled and reached out his hand. "Here, I'll type in my number." Relieved, but still flustered, she handed over her phone and let him send it to himself.

Not much later, people started getting up to leave, including Crim. With her new friend leaving, Rose was worried that it would be awkward for her again if she stuck around, so she also started getting ready to leave. When Crim realized she'd come on a bike, he looked worried. "Won't you let me drive you home? It's not safe for you to be out by yourself this late."

"I'm fine," she protested. "I've gone out this late alone before."

"Yeah, but didn't you also get lost on the way here? Plus, the busses won't be going around anymore." Rose didn't have anything to say to that. "Come on, I've got plenty room in the back of Aunt Sarah's car for your bike."

"I'm just not sure I'd be comfortable being alone in the car with a strange man I've just met."

"Oh, if that's your issue, we aren't going to be alone. Jenny here's my cousin, and I live with her. She'll be coming home with us." Jenny appeared next to him and smiled reassuringly.

Rose smiled back. "Right then. As long as you're sure I won't be a bother."

Crim's eyes widened. "Of course you won't!"

^v^v^v^v^

When they reached the Powell Estates, Crim helped Rose get her bike back out of the car. "You know, you seem pretty cool. I wouldn't mind talking to you more." Rose thought for a second, then replied. "You know, I wouldn't mind that either. Thanks, and good night.

As she walked her bike up to her apartment, Rose realized that she'd really meant it. Crim seemed like a cool kid, and he was genuinely nice. He'd probably make a pretty good friend. Not that they would likely ever actually become good friends. Still, she wouldn't mind if it happened.

AN: You may have guessed, but I just want to clarify that Crim is the Doctor's character. That's all I'll say about that. Also, this story is based closely on my relationship with my ex. Of course, I had to change a few details, minor plot points, and relationships already because of how Rose's background differs from mine, but the overarching idea of it will be the same. Fair warning, I'm not sure yet if I'm going to give this story a happy ending.


End file.
